SAORI AJUDA!
by Beautymoon
Summary: A deusa vira apresentadora de um programa de TV. A salvação para todos aqueles que não conseguiram se dar bem no anime. Bem vindo ao SAORI AJUDA! Patrocinado pela Fundação e, com os Gêmeos favoritos na Sala de Controle. XD
1. Chapter 1

Legendas: " " pensamento

* * *

Saint Seiya NÃO É MEU! TODOS os direitos ao Kurumada e Toei! E o grito do Beija Sapo também não é meu.. 

A idéia original dessa fic é da Hamiko, com a fic FLERTE! A fic é de Naruto, então eu achei que seria bem interessante fazer uma versão Cdz... E deu nisso, minha nova "filinha". XD Todos os créditos vão pra ela. Ah! Leiam a fic dela que vocês, assim como eu, vão gostar e rir muito! u.u

* * *

Para todos aqueles que não se deram bem no anime... ou não. A deusa ataca de apresentadora, no programa que vai fazer qualquer um tirar o pé da lama. Começa o " Saori Ajuda!". Com Saga e Kanon na sala de controle,vendo aquele monte de telinhas, falando com a apresentadora eos participantes, anunciando patrocinadores, fazendo o trabalho sujo.XD E patrocinado pela Fundação.

* * *

**Saori Ajuda**

Aioros: SOCORRO SAORI SAAAAAAAN!!!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saori entra com o microfone. O cavaleiro de Sagitário está sentado numa poltrona. Ao lado dele uma tela com três candidatas.

Saori: E aqui estamos na gloriosa estréia do nos... do MEU programa, Saori Ajuda! E nosso primeiro desesperado é o homem das flechas, Aioros de Sagitário!

Platéia: AAAÊÊÊÊ!!!!!

Tremi: ( da platéia) Ei! O homem das flechas sou eu.

Saori: Háhahaha! Não me faça rir. Você não passa de um capacho de prata de classe sub-inferior.

Tremi: Grrrrr!!! Ah quer saber? Toma isso pra aprender a respeitar mais seus cavaleiros!

Tremi atira uma flecha em Saori, mas Seiya sai correndo da platéia pra salva-la e, a flecha passa raspando pelo seu braço.

Tremi: Que vesgo! Errei esse tiro!

Seiya: Você é louco?!!! Ia matar a Saori!

Tremi: Deixa de escândalo. Foi só uma flechinha...

Saori: Seiya! Você salvou a minha vida... ( suspira)

Seiya: SEU MALUCO! Não tem idéia do é passar 12 HORAS passando o diabo nas 12 casas "só" pra essa sua PORXX de flecha não mata-la!

Saori: ¬¬

Platéia: OO

Saori: Er... Seiya?

Seiya: Quiééé?

Saori: FORA DAQUI! SE NÃO EU ENFIO MEU BÁCULO ONDE O SOL NÃO BATE!!!

Seiya sai de perto de Saori, na velocidade do som e, volta pra platéia.

Aioros: Saori?

Saori: Oi?

Aioros: Eu não estou aqui pra você...me ajudar?

Saori: Aéh. Bem... conte-me porque esta aqui.

Aioros: Será que é porque estou... encalhado?

Saori: ...

Kanon: É cada pergunta besta que ela faz. ùú

Saga: Nem me fale. Eu aposto que essa palhaçada não dura três programas.

Kanon: Eu aposto que não dura dois, por um pote de sorvete de creme. XD

Saga: Fechado!

Saori: Mas, nos diga, o REAL motivo de estar aqui. Não esconda nada! ( pisca pra câmera e sorri)

Aioros: Uhm...bom, é que, veja bem... EU PASSEI PRATICAMENTE O ANIME INTEIRO MORTO! ESSA NÃO É A CONDIÇAO IDEAL PARA ALGUÉM SE ARRANJAR, NÃO ACHA?

Saori: O-O Então vamos conhecer as candidatas que irão disputar seu amor.

Afrodite: Aaaaah! ( suspira) Isso foi tão lindo de se dizer...

Todos: ¬¬

Saori: Candidata um, apresente-se.

1: Bem...sou bonita, simpática, pele branca, cabelos escuros. Ah! Eu adoro crianças.

Aioros sorri do outro lado, sonhador.

Saori: Algo mais a acrescentar?

1: Não...Ah, desculpe tem sim! Quero aproveitar o espaço pra dizer que o Akira NÃO É MEU FILHO!!!

Platéia: Oo

3: Mentirosa. Ele é teu filho que eu sei!

Platéia: OO

Aioros: OO

Saori: OO

1: Não é meu filho coisíssima nenhuma. Pára de inventar! ÒÓ

3: Não estou inventando... U.U

1: Grrrr!!!!

Barulho de coisas se quebrando.

Kanon: Mas quem são essas duas barraqueiras? (liga o monitor) Hum... só conheço a

Shina ali. n.n

Saga: O nome da numero 1 é Minu e a 3 se chama Eire. (lendo uma ficha)

Saori: Candidata 2?

Shina: Sim? n.n

Saori: As outras duas estão vivas?

Shina: Aham. Espera só um pouquinho. u.u

Silêncio.

SE AS DUAS NÃO PARAREM DE SE ESTAPEAR, EU ACABO COM A RAÇA DE VOCÊS, AÍ Ó, ADEUS AIOROS!

Silêncio

Shina: Pronto. Já pararam de brigar. XD

Saori: Ok. " Não pensei que esse programa ia dar tanto trabalho..." Candidata 2, sua vez!

Shina: Sou uma mulher forte, destemida e, também cansei dessa historia de amar-ou-matar-um-homem. Também tenho um corpo escultural e sou muito simpática...

Ao ouvir as palavras "corpo" e "escultural", Aioros começa a babar.

MdM: Putz! A Shina é tudo isso sim, mas... simpática?

Aioria: O conceito de simpatia anda muito distorcido no Santuário.

Milo: Mas é gostosa. Viram a cara do Aioros? Se ele não a escolher, eu faço o Kamus ir ao programa e me candidato! Hahahahah!

Aioria: OPA! (aperta o botão de um gravador)

'_Se ele não a escolher, eu faço o Kamus ir ao programa e me candidato!'_

Aioria: Já sabe escorpião, se Shina não for a escolhida o próximo desesperado será o Kamus. Hahahaha!!

Milo: Glump!

Kamus acaba de chegar e senta ao lado dos companheiros.

Kamus: Oi!

Milo: ¬¬

Saori: E por último e não menos importante, a candidata 3!

Platéia: ÊEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

3: Sou loira, meiga e...também adoro crianças.

Saori: Essas são as candidatas. Agora vamos aos comerciais. É com você Gêmeos!

Kanon e Saga: Este programa é um oferec...!

Kanon: Grrr! Por que você está falando na MINHA vez?

Saga: SUA VEZ? É surdo? Ela disse Gêmeos!!! òó

Kanon: Então, é o que eu sou. O Cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos. XD

Saga: Não é não!

Kanon: Sou sim!

Saga: É não!

Kanon: Sou sim!

Saga: NÃO!

Kanon: SIM!

Saga: NÃO!

Kanon: SIM!

Platéia: O-O

Saori: Eeeer... voltamos já!

- **Tempo dos comerciais**-

Um cavaleiro de bronze, muito puto, invadiu a tela.

Hyoga: Eire! Como pôde fazer isso comigo?

Eire: Deixa disso, Hyoga... Acontece que você é um cavaleiro de bronze. De BRONZE! E o Oros...

Hyoga: Oo

Eire: ... é de ouro. E você sabe como eu ADORO ouro! (1)

Hyoga: Huh! Interesseira. Eu vou voltar pra Sibéria, rezar no túmulo da mamãe. Buuuuáááááááá! Mami, estou indo!!!

Hyoga sai correndo do estúdio, com destino a Sibéria.

* * *

Seiya: É a Minu! Shiryu você viu? 

Shiryu: Vi...

Seiya: Tudo culpa do Aioros! Grrr!! Primeiro ele me rouba a armadura de Sagitário, e agora, não satisfeito, ele quer me tirar a Minu!

Shiryu: Tecnicamente, você está errado Seiya. A armadura de Sagitário já é dele, você só a aluga de vez em quando. E a Minu, bom... ele nem sabe que ela está concorrendo.

Seiya: Ah Shiryu, não é justo...

Shiryu: Calma Seiya... olha, você ainda é cavaleiro, tem sua armadura de Pégaso, é quase imortal, e ainda tem a Saori, que te dá o maior mole.

Seiya: Até o Kanon, e Julian, e o Abel e, o Hades aparecerem, né?

Shiryu: OO

Seiya: Mas antes eu tinha a Minu a hora que quisesse, agora ELE (olha Aioros, com raiva) vai tira-la de mim! Eu vou lá acabar com ele!

Shiryu: Um momento! O senhor não vai a lugar algum, que eu não deixo!

Seiya: ¬¬ Você já deixou o Hyoga.

Shiryu: Mas ele não conta. Eu já sabia que no fim, ele ia chorar e voltar pra ver a mãe.

Seiya: Nisso você tem razão...

* * *

A apresentadora e o desesperado conversam animadamente. 

Saori: Então quer dizer que foi com a sua flecha que abriram o buraco no Muro das Lamentações?

Aioros: Pois é...

Saori: E depois?

Aioros: Depois, Seiya e os amigos penetraram no buraco...

Saori: Oo

* * *

Na sala de Controle. 

Saga: Quando a Saori disse cavaleiro de gêmeos, se referia a mim!

Kanon: Nada disso! Na última batalha EU fui o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Saga: Mas quem tava usando armadura na hora de abrir o buraco foi eu. Você tava se agarrado com o Radamanthys.

Kanon: ÊEEEPAAAAA!!!! Agora você mexeu com a minha honra de Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. EXPLOSÃO GALÁ...!

Chega Mú, com um potão de sorvete nas mãos.

Saga: Como chegou aqui?

Mú: Ah... eu tava andando por aí. ù.ú

Kanon: Esse sorvete é de que?

Mú: Creme.

Kanon: XDDD ( cara de maníaco)

Saga: Dá o sorvete pra ele Mú. Aí ele poupa a sua vida...

Mú: Isso é um assalto?

Kanon: Nhááá... Sorvete de Creeeemeeeeeeeee!!!

Kanon toma o sorvete da mão de Mú e, começa a tomar.

Mú: t.t

Saga: E essa é a honra do cavaleiro de Gêmeos... ¬¬

Kanon: ¬¬ ( com a boca cheia de sorvete)

* * *

Na platéia. 

Kamus: Desde quando você é religioso, Milo?

Milo: ...

Shaka: Finalmente, Buda iluminou o caminho dele!

Aldebaran: Mas nem lanterna o Shaka tem.

Shaka???

Aldebaran: É, você não é Buda, Shaka? Mentiu pra gente esse tempo todo, é?

Shaka e Kamus: ¬¬

Depois da aposta com Aioria, Milo pegou o rosário de Shaka e não parou de rezar.

Kamus: Que será que ele tanto reza ...?

Milo: " Zeus, ele tem que escolher a Shina, se não Kamus e eu estamos fu...!"

- **Fim do tempo Comercial**-

Saori: Voltamos com o Saori Ajuda! E agora vamos ouvir a opinião do público de casa. Eu ouvi um telefonema?

TRIIIIIM!!! TRIIIIM!!!

Shura: _Alô?_

Saori: Olha se não é Shura de Capricórnio! Ligou pra dar sua opinião, né? Então dê.

Shura: _Ah, Aioros?_

Aioros: To te ouvindo, Shura.

Shura: _São todas legais mas, não escolha a 2!_

Aioros: Por quê?

Shura: _Ela é feia. XD_ _" Até parece que vou deixar ele escolher a Shina..."_

Aioros: O-O

Shina: Grrrr!!

Shura: _Éééé... Tchau!_

PÁH! ( Shura bate o telefone)

TRIIIIIIM!!!!!

Saori: Alô, quem fala?

Radamanthys: _Oi Aioros!_

Aioros: Seu escroto, ligou pra quê?

Radamanthys: _Aioros, francamente... Tsc! Tsc! Essa temporada no inferno te deixou na seca, né? Háháháha!_

Ouve-se MUITAS risadas ao fundo.

Radamanthys: _Peraí, o Aiacos quer falar._

Aiacos: _Aioros... haha...ha... HUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAH!!!_

Aioros e Platéia: O-O

Voz ao fundo de: _Deixa eu, deixa eu!_

Lune: _Aí Aioros, eu duvido que você dá conta do recado...hauhauhauhauhuahuahuah!!!!_

Aioros: ¬¬ Vão a merda.

Lune: _Pro Santuário?_

Saori: O-O

Muitas gargalhadas ao fundo. Alguém está se engasgando de tanto rir. Possivelmente Aiacos.

Saori: Grrrr! Já chega! SEUS ESPECTROS IDIOTAS! VÃO DAR A OPINÃO DE VOCÊS...AGORA!

Radamanthys: _Ta. A gente vai falar todo mundo junto, ta?_

Saori: ...

Radamanthys, Aiacos, Minos e Lune: _Um...dois...trêêêês...eeeee... AIOROS ENCALHAAAAADOOOOO!!! HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA!!!_

PÁH! (desligaram)

Platéia: O-O

Aioros: Bando de espectros de merda. Humpf!

Saori: É inveja Aioros. Eu ouvi mais um telefonema?

Aioros: Ah não, Atena! Cansei de telefonemas.

TRIIIIIIM!!!

Seiya: _Só queria dizer pra candidata 1, que ela é uma descarada._

Platéia: Óóóóóóóóh!

Minu: E o que você queria, Seiya? Que eu esperasse você decidir entre mim, a psicótica da Shina, e a mandona da Saori?

Shina: PSICÓTICA?

Saori: MANDONA?

Saga: Xiiiih! Isso não vai prestar.

Kanon: É... não vai. ( ainda tomando sorvete)

No palco as três partem para a briga e, começa o maior quebra pau, com puxões de cabelo, xingamentos baixos e tudo que tem direito.

Kanon: (no microfone) Devido a problemas técnicos, vamos aos comerciais!

- **Tempo do comercial**-

MdM: Que arranca rabo maravilhoso! XD

Mú: Creeedo Máscara. Só quer saber de brigar.

Ikki: É duro mas, vou concordar com o Máscara da Morte. Como é que podíamos imaginar uma coisa dessas? Hehehe!

Dohko: Que vergonha vocês! Elas estão lá se matando e vocês rindo! Tsc Tsc! Shion, _muito velho_ amigo, vamos lá acabar com essa baixaria. u.u

Shion: Vamos... n.n

No palco Shion segura Saori e, Dohko segura Minu e Shina. Eire não estava na briga.

Shion: Que vergonha Saori! Você é uma deusa, não pode fazer essas coisas!

Dohko: E vocês duas? (puxa a orelha de Minu e Shina) Comportem-se como as duas mocinhas bonitas que são. Ai Ai Ai, hein! ù.ú

Minu, Shina e Saori: ¬¬

* * *

Saga: Caramba! Ainda bem que estamos nos comerciais. 

Kanon: Não vamos mais deixar ninguém ligar mais por hoje. Já deu muita confusão.

Saga: Grande idéia, mano. Eca! Eu disse isso?

Kanon: Disse sim... ¬¬

Saga: ¬¬

- **Fim do Comercial**-

Shina, está com a parte de baixo da blusa rasgada, mostrando a barriga, os cabelos desgrenhados. Minu também está descabelada e tem marcas de garra no pescoço. Saori ta sem as duas mangas de seu vestido, toda arranhada e descabelada. Eis o resultado da briga.

Saori: E agora voltamos com MEU programa! É com você Gêmeos.

Saga: Este programa é um oferecimento da Fundação Graad. A Fundação Graad acredita nessa idéia.

Shaka: Ué, estranho... Não ouvi o Kanon reclamando, né?

Mú: Ele ta muito ocupado devorando meu sorvete. Meu sorvete! Snif!

Saori: Agora a opinião da platéia.

Platéia: DESAFIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Silêncio.

Aioros???

Saga: Saori, por que não está acontecendo o desafio?

Saori: Não tenho um assistente. u.u

Saga: Ah, pega o primeiro com cara de babaca que aparecer na sua frente e obriga. XD

Saori: Ok. Ei Shun!

Shun: Oi?

Saori: Quer ser meu assistente? n.n

Shun: Na verdade, eu to procurando o Ik...

Saori: Ótimo!

Saori dá uma urna pra Shun e faz ele a entregar para Aioros, que lê um papelzinho da urna.

Aioros: _Procuro alguém que me prenda pelo estômago. Cozinhe algo bem gostoso pra mim._

Saori: E quem você escolhe?

Aioros: A número 2.

Saori: VENDA NO AIOROOOOS!!!

Shun venda Aioros.

Saori: Número 2, você tem 10 minutos pra fazer algo... comestível.

Aioros: ...!

No incível recorde de7 min. 34 segundos e 10 centésimos, Shina faz uma bela macarronada italiana. Ela vai até Aioros, que está vendado, e lhe dá uma garfada na boca.

Saori: Então?

Aioros: Unf, tamfan unfa delífia! ( com a boca meio cheia )

Saori: O-O

Shina sorri satisfeita e volta pra tela. Shun tira a venda de Aioros.

Saori: Agora é hora das perguntas!

Platéia: Êeeeeeeeeh!!!

Shun vai até Aioros com a urna, ele tira um papelzinho e lê.

Aioros: _Candidata 1. O que mais te atraiu em mim?_

Minu: Ah, você é forte, e alto, e bonitão. E ainda por cima foi aquele que abriu um buraco no muro. Você é meu herói!

Platéia: (histérica) AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AIOROS LINDOOOO!!!!

Aioros sorri convencido.

Saori: Agora a numero 3!

Aioros tira outro papel e lê.

Aioros: _O que é mais importante no homem, pra você?_

Eire: Ah...o amor, o carinho...

Minu: E o OURO!

Eire: Mentira!

Afrodite: Se o Aioros ficar com essa numero 2, melhor por um alarme contra roubos na armadura.òó

Saori: E agora a decisão do Aioros!

Aioros; Eu escolho...

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ( ultrapassando todos os limites da histeria)

Aioros: Número 1!

Minu sai da tela. Aioros a abraça e a beija.

Saori: E aqui está o primeiro casal formado! n.n E se você quiser se dar bem, como o Aioros aqui, ligue, grite por mim, porqueeeeeeeeeeeee...!

Shun levanta uma plaquinha pra platéia.

Platéia: A SAORI AJUUUUUDAAAAAAAA!!!

Saga: Num oferecimento da Fun...

Kanon: Sai fora! Quem vai falar sou eu!

Mú: ( chegando na sala de controle) Oi gente... n.n

Kanon: Nhááááá... Sorvete de Creeeeeemeeeeeeeeeeee...!!!!! XDDDD

Mú: òó

Kanon: ...! ( cara maníaca das maníacas)

Mú sai correndo apavorado e Kanon vai atrás dele.

Saga: ... A Fundação Graad acredita nessa idéia. XD

Sobem os créditos na TV.

* * *

Ooooie!! Tudo bom com vocês? XD 

(1) Referente aquela maçã dourada do filme da Éris.

Não custa repetir né? Todos os créditos são da Hamiko! Tem muitas coisas na minha fic q eu me inspirei na dela.

Olha, eu realmente preciso de opiniões! Ah! E será que alguém já advinhou qm seráááá a próxima vítima? HAUHUAHAHAUHUAHA!!!!!!!

Espero mesmo q tenham gostado, e vou ficar imensamente feliz se mandarem reviews!!!

Bjos a todos.

Moon


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya não é meu, é do Kurumada e da Toei.

legendas: " " pensamento

Hetero- yaoi (?) Vocês vão entender e, no final eu explico. XD

* * *

**Saori Ajuda**

Kamus: Argh! Por que eu to aqui mesmo?

Aioria: Porque Milo perdeu a aposta do último programa. XD

Kamus: OO Tinha esquecido isso... E por que eu tenho que berrar o nome da Saori? òó

Aioria: Acho que é porque o nome do programa é: Saori Ajuda. n.n

Kamus: ¬¬

Aioria: E se você não gritar, o programa não começa. u.u

Kamus: ¬¬

Aioros: Pára de frescura! Até eu, que a salvei quando ainda era uma merdinha assim...

Kamus: Oo Aioros! É de Atena que você está falando! ÒÓ

Aioros: Não disse nenhuma mentira. Ou você acha que com meses de idade, ela já era aquela adolescente chata, superdesenvolvida e, com aqueles seios gigan...

Kamus: AIOROS! Òó

Aioros: Enfim, até eu que a salvei quando mer... digo, quando bebê, tive que gritar. Então vai logo, criatura! ù.ú

Kamus: E eu tenho escolha? ¬¬

Vencido, o cavaleiro respira fundo, tenta pensar em coisas boas como uma geladeira gigante ou um belo iglu, pega bastante ar e...

SOCORROOOOOO SAORI SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN (_ Gente, é O Kamus gritando!! XD)_

Aioria: Uau! Ele é bom... u.u

Aioros: Oo

Saori: Olá pessoal, e aqui começa mais um Saori Ajuda!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊEÊÊ!!!!!

Saori: E hoje, a platéia vai ao delírio. Nosso desesperado é ele, o francês, o homem de gelo, que saca muito de física. XD Palmas pra Kamus de Aquário!

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAH! LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃÃÃOOOO!!!

Saori: Hehehe. Então desespe... Kamus, está animado?

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAH!!

Kamus: OO

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Saori: Calem a boca PORRX!

Platéia: O-O

Kanon: A minha aposta de "não vai durar dois programas" ainda está de pé, maninho.

Saga: Oó

Saori: Então Kamus, pode responder a pergunta? n.n

Kamus: ...Não

Saori: COMO OUSA? NÃO SE ESQUEÇA QUE SOU SUA DEUSA! ÒÓ

Kamus: Não, te digo que NÃO estou animado.

Saori: Ah.

Saga: Ela não dá uma dentro... ¬¬

Kanon: Se fosse "Kanon Ajuda!" esse programa seria bem melhor. n.n

Saga: Seria uma baixaria sem fim.

Kanon: ¬¬

Saori: Por que não está animado, Kamus?

Kamus: Porque o idiota do meu melhor amigo fez uma aposta ridícula. Ah! Quero aproveitar pra deixar registrado. Que fique bem claro isso: Foi por culpa do Milo, e somente do Milo, que estou participando desse programa, cheio de seres intelectualmente inferiores, a começar pela apresentadora.

Saori: " Que será que ele quis dizer?"

Silêncio

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH LINDOOOOOOOOO!!!

Saori e Kamus: O-O

Saori: Bem... então vamos aos candidatos! XD

Kamus: Candidatos? Òó

Saori: É que são duas candidatAs e um candidatO. n.n

Kamus: ...!

Saori: Número 1, apresente-se.

1: Sou loira, tenho os olhos verdes, as vezes sou tímida. Venho de um país de gelo e adoro rezar.

Afrodite ( da platéia) : Então por que não rezou pra desencalhar ao invés de vir no programa? ùú

Freya ( a número 1) : oO

Saori: Éééé... Candidata 2!

2: Sou ruiva, tenho um corpo saradérrimo, sou muito forte. Apesar de dizerem que sou um pouquinho mandona e estourada...

MdM: Um pouquinho? Ùú

2: ÒÓ NINGUÉM TE CHAMOU NA CONVERSA SEU...!

**BUUUUUUUUUM!**

MdM: ( todo arrebentado) : Depois diz que não é estourada... ¬¬

2: A coisa éque, acima de tudo, eu defendo a DISCIPLINA!

Aioria: MARIM?

Aioria desmaia.

Aioria acorda e vai até Kamus.

Aioria: AI DE VOCÊ SE ESCOLHER A NÚMERO DOIS! ÒÓ

Kamus: Foi também por SUA causa que estou aqui. Eu escolho quem eu quiser, se você ficar na merda, ficou... u.u

Aioria: O-O Grrrr!!! Kamus eu vou te mataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!

Saori: (pelo microfone) Saga, Kanon, façam alguma coisa! ù.ú

Kanon: Pode deixar, chefinha. Nós estamos prevenidos. XD

Aldebaran: Eu acho melhor as duas mocinhas... PARAREM DE BRIGAR!

Kamus e Aioria: OO

Kamus e Aioria olham pro TAMANHO de cavaleiro, urrando e com a cara terrivelmente ameaçadora, e se soltam.

Aioria vai embora, esperneando e batendo o pé.

Saori: Ufa! n .n Agora vamos ao candidato 3!

**Silêncio...**

**Grilos...**

Shura: Olhem! Tem uma bolinha de feno voando ali no palco. XD

Shaka: ¬¬

Saori: Kanon, cadê o 3?

Kanon: É o Milo, Saori. Ele fugiu. ¬¬

Saori: Grrrr!! O que eu faço? Ù.Ú

Saga: Chama os comerciais, ué. n.n

Saori: Boa idéia!

- **Tempo comercial**-

Saori: Kanon, dê um jeito nisso, ou demito você e seu irmãozinho, ouviu bem? DE-MI-TO! ÒÓ

Saga: Demite por quê? ô.ô Eu só aperto botões. ¬¬ Quem cuida dos candidatos é o

Kanon. Por que eu não posso ficar aqui SEM ele?

Kanon: O-O

Saori: Façam o que eu mandei... AGORA! Òó

Kanon: Ok.

Saga: ...!

Kanon: (liga pra Aldebaran) Oi, está me ouvindo?

Aldebaran: Positivo. u.u

Saga: Positivo? òó

Aldebaran: Sempre quis falar "positivo". XD

Saga: Oô

Kanon: Chega de papo furado. O número 3 escapou. PEGUE O FUJÃO!

* * *

Na porta do estúdio...

Aldebaran: AHÁ!

Milo: ...!

Aldebaran: Tentando fugir, não é?

Milo: Não...Só vim observar as estrelas da minha constelação... u.u

Aldebaran: Jura? XD

Milo: OO Não... estou fugindo mesmo. ¬¬

Aldebaran: Ah, mas não pode. Ô.ô

Milo: Aldebaran, você sabe que eu fui vítima do escroto do Aioria...

Aldebaran: Pelo menos, Kamus foi homem, e ta lá no programa. :D

Milo: Está dizendo que não sou homem? Òó

Aldebaran: ...

Milo: AGULHA ESCARL...!

Aldebaran: Chega desse papo furado. (pega Milo pelo braço)

Milo: Mas ele nem sabe que sou candidato! ù.ú

Aldebaran: Que coisa... u.u NÃO ME INTERESSA! ÒÓ Só estou fazendo meu trabalho. :)

Milo: NÃO VOU, E VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME OBRIGAR!

Aldebaran: Milo?

Milo: QUIÉÉÉ? Óó

Aldebaran: ¬¬ ...vai à merda.

**POU!**

Touro nocauteia o Escorpião e, o leva de volta pro estúdio.

- **Fim do tempo comercial**-

Saori: E voltamos com mais um Saori Ajuda! Num oferecimento deeeeeeeeee...

Silêncio

Saori: Saga e Kanon, cadê vocês? ù.ú

Saga: Oi? (aparece atrás dela)

Saori: Aaaaaaaaah! Você quase me mata de susto.

Saga: Poxa... se eu soubesse que o susto era tão eficaz, nem tinha comprado aquela adaga na lojinha de 1,99... n.n

Saori: OO

Saga: Acontece que eu, o Kanon e o Aldebaran, estávamos ameaçando o candidato 3.

Saori: Entendo... E VOCÊ DEIXOU A SALA DE CONTROLE ÀS MOSCAS! COMO FICA MEU PROGRAMA? ÒÓ

Saga: Eu já dei um jeito nisso. ;)

Seiya: ( da sala de controle) Oi Saori-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! XD

Saori: Saga EU-VOU-TE-MATAR!

Shiryu: ( também na sala) Fica fria, Saori. Eu também estou aqui. u.u

Saori: E isso é garantia de alguma coisa?

Shiryu: °O° Então continua com esse programa.

Saori: Ok. Esse é o Saori Ajuda! Num oferecimento de...

Shiryu: Fundação Graad. A Fundação Graad acredita nessa idéia. û.û

Saori: E depois de tudo, vamos conhecer o fujão, digo, o candidato 3!

Silêncio

Shura: Dessa vez vocês também viram a bolinha de feno voando... o,o

Todos: oO

Saori: Candidato 3?

Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran, voltam a ameaçar Milo, que estava em seu banco. Fu-ri-o-so.

Saori: Então, candidato 3, estamos esperando você falar. n.n

Platéia: FALA! FALA! FALA!

3: ... ( olha Saga e outros dois) Ta bem, eu... falo. Sou grego, pele morena, cabelos e olhos azuis. E sou o mais sexy cavaleiro do Zodíaco. :D (!)

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAH! CANDIDATO 3!!!!!

Milo: " Platéia yaoísta desesperada..." ¬¬

Saori: O que a platéia quer, a gente já sabe, agora vamos a opinião do público. Eu ouvi um telefonema?

TRIIIIIIIM!

Hyoga: _Alô, Saori?_

Saori: Oi, Hyoga! Ta gostando do programa?

Hyoga: _Não_. ¬¬

Saori: OO Foi engano. Shiryu corte essa ligação!

Tu tu tuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Saori: Eu ouvi mais uma ligação?

TRIIIIM TRIIIIIM!

Hyoga: _Oi?_

Saori: Você de novo! Eu vou desligar. ùú

Kamus: Nãããoooo. Deixe-o falar. Você tem que ser mais democrática com suas ligações. ô.ô

Saori: ¬¬ Ok. Fala logo, Hyoga.

Hyoga: _É pra candidata 1. Por que ela fez isso comigo? _T.T

Freya: Porque você e Hagen brigam por minha causa o tempo inteiro. Por que não fazem algo mais construtivo, como rezar?

Todos: oO

Hyoga: _Mas Freya, eu gosto de você. Eu planejei de termos muitos filinhos, para serem todos cavaleiros. E também uma menininha pra se chamar Natássia_. û.û

Freya: Que nome horrível. ó.ó

Hyoga: _É o nome da minha mamãe_. t.t

Freya: Mas é feio! Ò.Ó

Hyoga: _Buuuuuuuááááááááááááá! Mãe é sagrado!_ Ùú

MdM: É verdade. Eu posso até ter uma linda e vasta coleção de cabeças na minha parede, mas mãe é mãe, to certo? O,o

Platéia: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

MdM: Uma vaia pra candidata 1!

Platéia: ÚúúúúúúúH!!!!

Saori: Er... Hyoga, pare de chorar e fale com o Kamus.

Hyoga: _Mestrinhooooooo, fica com qualquer um, menos a número 1. Ela nem respeita mãe._

Kamus: o.o

Shura: Você diz isso pra pessoa que derrubou o barco em que ela "dorme"? ò.ó

Hyoga: _Bu-buuuuuuááááá! Cisne desliga!_ T.T

Tu tu tuuuuuuuuuuuu

TRIIIIIM!

Aioria: _Alô?_

Saori: Fala logo, que estou sem paciência.

Aioria: _Oo Ok. Se ele escolher a dois, pode se considerar um cavaleiro morto, a um é bem gata, e o 3, só quiser uma experiência nova_. :)

Kamus: ...!

Páh! Tu tu tuuuuuuuuuu

Saori: E agora vamos...

TRIIIIIM TRIIIIIM!

Saori: Saori Ajuda! Quem fala...? ¬¬

Hilda: _Aqui é Hilda de Polaris._ u.u

Saori: Oi Hilda. Dê sua opinião ao Kamus.

Hilda: _Ah, Kamus... Você TEM que escolher a número 1! Assim ela desencalha logo, tadinha..._ :)

Kamus: Ela é bonita?

Hilda: _Ah, linda! Puxou a irmã_. n.n

Kamus: Ah. ( BASTANTE pensativo)

Hilda: _Beeeem...tchau_!

TRIIIIIIM!

Saori: EITA PORRX!

Platéia: O-O

Saori: Alô quem fala? òó

Seiya: _Sou eu_. XD

Saori: Por que está ligando, Seiya?

Seiya: _Eu só queria participar do programa_. û.û

Tu tu tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Shiryu corta a ligação.

Seiya: Por que você desligou? ù;ú

Shiryu: Porque você não tinha nada pra falar e, o programa tem que andar. Ih, até rimou! XD

Seiya: OO Claro que eu tinha! Marim é minha mestra. Se o Kamus a magoar, eu vou quebrar ele todinho. ÒÓ

TRIIIIM!

Saori: Ôh Shiryu! Corta logo essa Porrx dessa ligação/O\

Shiryu: _Eu vou falar com o Kamus_.

Kamus: Sim? n.n

Shiryu: _Meu amigo disse que você magoar a candidata 2, ele vai te quebrar todo_.

PÁH! Tu Tu Tuuuuuuuuu

Kamus: °O°

Saori: E agora é a hora doooooooo...

Platéia: DESAFIIIIOOOOOOO!!!

Kanon vai até Kamus com a urna, e ele tira o papelzinho.

Kamus: 'A coisa mais sensual e marcante que existe é o cheiro. Quero saber se o seu vai me marcar.'

Saori: E quem você escolhe?

Kamus: Ahm... número 3...?

Platéia: VENDA NO KAMUUUUUUUUS!!

Saga venda Kamus.

15 minutos depois...

Kamus: (ainda vendado) Saori, vai demorar muito isso?

Saori: ...!

Atrás da tela, Milo era ameaçado por Kanon, Saga e Aldebaran juntos. Mas desta vez ele nem se moveu.

Saga: Deixa de ser fresco. É só uns passinhos até lá e pronto.

Milo: Se é tão fácil assim, vai você! òó

Kanon: Mas você É O CANDIDATO! Ò.Ó

Milo: ¬¬

Aldebaran: Ah... ¬¬ Quer saber, Milo?... Vai à merda! ù.ú

**POU!**

Aldebaran deu um chute no traseiro de Milo, e ele foi direto para o outro lado, onde Kamus estava sentado.

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Saori: Vai candidato 3! n.n

Com muuuuuuuuuuuuuito custo, ele foi pra perto do francês, que abaixou a cabeça até seu pescoço e, deu "aquela cheirada"

Platéia: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Milo volta pro seu lugar e, a venda de Kamus é tirada

Saori: E então, o candidato 3 cheira bem?

Kamus: ...!

Milo: " se você falar que eu tava fedendo eu te capo francês!"

Saori: E agora vamos às perguntas. u.u

Saga vai até Kamus só com um papelzinho na mão.

Kamus: Cadê a urna?

Saga: Parece que alguém pegou. ¬¬

* * *

-**Na sala de Controle**...-

Seiya: Shiryu quer biscoito? n.n

Shiryu: Aham.

Seiya dá o recipiente dos biscoitos pra Shiryu.

Shiryu: Ué... Isso aqui parece a urna que a Saori usa no programa... ò.ó

Seiya: ... XD

-**Voltando ao palco**...-

* * *

Saga: Então é o seguinte: você faz a mesma pergunta pra duas candidatas.

Kamus: Ok. Candidata 1, em sua opinião, o que temos em comum?

Freya: Ah, é que você tem poderes de gelo. E alem de achar isso um charme total, eu ainda venho de um país de gelo. Nós vamos nos dar muito bem juntos.

Kamus: n.n Agora a dois. Mesma pergunta.

Shaka: Falta de criatividade...

Kamus: Se é tão criativo, vem você pro programa. ù.ú

Shaka: °O°

Mú: Podia ter dormido sem essa, Shaka. XD

Marim: Respondendo a pergunta. Bem... você é forte, e eu também, é cavaleiro e eu sou amazona, moramos no Santuário. E eu também... tenho uma quedinha por cavaleiros de ouro. o,o

Aioria: Marim, você vai ver só! t.t

Saori: Então Kamus, quem você escolhe? U.U

Kamus: Eu escolhooo...

Os créditos começam a subir na tela.

* * *

-**Mansão Kido**...-

Shun: (olhando pra TV) Ué...o programa acabou?

Hyoga: Estranho... Mestre Kamus ainda não escolheu ninguém. ô.ô

**

* * *

**... 

Saori: SHIRYU SEU IMBECIL! Você deixou o Seiya apertar o botão antes da hora! ÒÓ

Shiryu: Zzzzzzz...Hãn? Como? Onde?

Ele aperta outro botão e a transmissão volta ao normal.

Saori: E agora a escolha de Kamus! u.u

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saori: Mas só depois dos comerciais!

Platéia: OO

* * *

- **Tempo Comercial**-

Seiya chega ao estúdio.

Seiya: Muito obrigado pelo pote, Saori. XD

Saori: De nada, Seiya queri... Eeeei! Então foi com você que foi parar a urna. ò.ó

Seiya: Urna? Achei que era só um pote de biscoito. :p

Saori: O-O ... E por que raios o Shiryu dormiu... NO MEIO DA TRANSMISSÃO?

Seiya: Acho que ele tomou suco de maracujá. A Shunrey fez pra ele... XD

Saori: Oo E por que ele tomou esse suco?

Seiya: Porque tava com sede, ué. Depois eu sou burro... ¬¬

Saori/O\

* * *

Kamus: Não é estranho, Saga?

Saga: O quê?

Kamus: Milo nem ligou pra opinar...

Saga: ...!

* * *

- **Fim do tempo Comercial**-

Saori: E agora voltamos com a última parte do Saori Ajuda! de hoje. Kamus, escolhe logo porque essa merda desse programa já me encheu o saco. ¬¬

Platéia: OO

Kamus: OO Er... eu escolho...

Platéia: ESCOLHE! ESCOLHE!

Kamus: O número...

Aldebaran tocava tambores a 100000000000000000000000 de decibéis.

Kamus: Argh! O númer...

Aldebaran continuava nos tambores, estourando os tímpanos de todo mundo.

Kamus: Grrrr!!! PÁRA COM ISSO!!! PÓÓÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMAAAAAANTEEEEE!!!!! Ò.Ó

O tambor vira um cubo de gelo.

Aldebaran: °O°

Kamus: Eu escolho... o número 3!

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ( se descabelando)

O candidato sai da tela Muito-mais-que-fu-ri-o-so.

Milo: QUE ESPÉCIE DE LOUCO É VOCÊ? ÒÓ

Kamus: Milo ouve...Mi...OUVE CRIATURA! (o sacudiu pelos braços) Eu já sabia que era você desde que percebi que o "candidato 3" tinha fugido. Só te escolhi porque já sabia que não ia dar certo. Fiz de propósito para poupar a nós dois! XD (faz cara de cdf)

Milo: Puxa Kamus... Você salvou nossas vidas! u.u Eu te amo! ùú

**CATAPOFT!**

Kamus: O.O

O escorpião ficou tão empolgado que foi abraçar o amigo em agradecimento. Só que se jogou tão forte, que caiu em cima dele, lhe dando um acidental selinho.

Platéia: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! n.n (comovida)

Kamus e Milo: ARGH!

Os dois se levantaram, cuspindo no chão e limpando a boca. Se olharam de novo e...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

... desmaiaram. XD

Saori: Mais um...éééé...casal feliz! Oo E se você também está matando cachorro a grito, grite por mim porqueeee...

**Silêncio**

Kanon: Vai levantar a placa, Saga. u.u

Saga: Vai você! Eu não sou escravo dela. ùú

Saori: ...Até o próximo programa. ¬¬ " malditos!"

Seiya: O Saori Ajuda! é um oferecimento da Fundação Graad. A Fundação Graad acredita nessa idéia. u.u

Os créditos sobem na tela. Estranhamente a última frase é: " O cavaleiro de pégasu esteve aqui. XDDDD"

Saori: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Eu te mato Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ÒÓ

* * *

(!) O Milo é o mais sexy na minha opinião e, na dele também. XD

Oi povo!! E aí gostaram?

Foi yaoi, mas num foi... XD

Como eu já disse eu não escrevo yaoi, mas vcs pediram com taaaaaaanto carinho q eu tive q fazer a fic desse jeito. Foi um... "yaoi involuntário" ( existe isso?)

De qualquer forma, eu fiz esse capítulo com o maior afinco (Moon está falando difícil. XD) e espero q todos vcs q lêem e mandam review, ou não, tenham gostado. E claro, espero q eu tenha conseguido ser tão engraçada qnto no primeiro. ( eu achei o primeiro mto engraçado. u.u) E tbm gostei mto de fazer esse cap.!!!! XDDDDD

E agradeço a tds as reviews do primeiro cap. elas me incentivaram mtoooooo!!! XD ( Tanto q até fiz esse quase yaoi... o.o)

E vou parar de falar, pq eu falo demais. Agora é só clicar ali no botão roxinho e me fazer bem feliz. XD

Até a próxima!

Moon


	3. Chapter 3

Legendas: " " pensamento

* * *

**Saori Ajuda!**

Marim: SOCORRO SAORI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! "Credo!"

Saori: Olá pessoal! Está no ar mais uuuum...?

Platéia: SAORI AJUUUUDAAAA!!!

No palco o mesmo esquema: Marim está sentada numa poltrona, ao seu lado uma tela, com três candidatos atrás dela.

Saori: Como vocês viram o desesperado de hoje é uma mulher e...

Homens da Platéia: ATÉ QUE ENFIM!!

Saori: Oo

Marim: u.u

Saori: ... Marim de Águia!!!

Homens: Liiiiindaaaaaa!!!!

**Na sala de Controle ...**

Saga: Cara, isso vai dar problema... ¬¬

Ele liga um monitor onde aparecem os candidatos: Mú, Milo e Aioria, nessa ordem.

Kanon: É... vai babar. ô.ô

**No estúdio...**

Saori: E agora, vamos conhecer o candidato 1. n.n

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊEEEEEEEEE!!!!

1: ...

Saori: Candidato 1?

Mú: Oi? u.u

Saori: É você...

Mú: Ah. )

Saori: Candidato 1?

Mú: Eu?

Saori: VAI LOGO! ÒÓ

Mú: Tenho a pele clara, meus olhos são verdes e meus cabelos roxos, digo, lavanda. Sou um cavaleiro de ouro. Dizem que sou meio desligado, mas eu não acho...

Todos: Oo

Mú: Sou muito forte e tenho meu próprio negócio. XD

Saga: Coitado do Mú. O Aiolia vai querer bater nele.

Kanon: Vai sim, e no Milo também...

Saori: E agora o candidato 2! U.u

Milo: Sou muito sexy, lindo e também cavaleiro de ouro. Sou grego, minha pele é morena, olhos e cabelos azuis, sou muito sexy. Um pouquinho esquentado e... já disse que sou MUITO sexy? XDD

Marim: Já. ¬¬

Saori: E agora o candidato 3.

Aioria: Vou acabar com a raça dos dois!

Saori: oOo

Aioria: ... ou o quê? Vocês acham MESMO que eu vou deixar vocês encostarem suas patas imundas nela? Mas nuuuuuuuuuuuuncaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ÒÓ

Saori: CANDIDATO 3!!! òó

Aioria: QUIÉÉÉ?

Saori: Se apresenta logo, ou te tiro do programa! ÙÚ

Aioria: ... sou muito lindo, também grego e cavaleiro de ouro...

Milo: PELA SACO!

Aioria: É O CARALXXX!! Eu sou mais velho que você, então o pela saco é você!

Milo: ¬¬ (ownadoooo.)

Aioria: E como eu ia dizendo Saori... sou alto, moreno e fortão. Meus cabelos são curtos e olhos verdes. Eu sou o cavaleiro mais forte. Não... pensando bem mais forte que eu só meu irmão, meu ídolo! u.u (sonhador)

Todos: o.ô

Saori: Então Marim, três cavaleiros de ouro. A parada vai ser dura! XD

Platéia: o,o ( babaaaaando)

Kanon: Leão convencido! Òó

Saga: Saiu ao irmão... ¬¬

- **Tempo do comercial**-

-Platéia-

Shaka: Ainda custo a acreditar que Mú se prestou a isso.

Shura: Ah Shaka, deixa ele ser feliz!

Shaka: E ele não é? o.o

Shura: Pra mais perto dos deuses, você ta bem burro hein...!

Shaka: o.ó

Shura: Olha só, o Mú é o dono da primeira casa. DA PRIMEIRA! É o ÚNICO que trabalha concertando armaduras. Ta bem, o Shion também sabe, mas aquele velho é um preguiçoso... aí sobra para o pobre Mú. Fora que ele tem um aprendiz TOTALMENTE pentelho pra criar, digo,treinar.

Shaka: O-O

* * *

-Sala de controle- 

Kanon: Saga, quer pizza? n.n

Saga: Claro maninho! Muito obrigado. " Coisa estranha... mas pelo menos estou comendo pizza. XD"

Saga dá uma bela dentada no enooorme pedaço, mastiga e...

Saga: Chomp.. chomp... Argh!!! Kanon eu... arf… arf… Maldit… Argh! Arf arf! Aaaaaargh! Seu put… Argh! ° O°

Kanon: Isso foi por ter sido tão cruel comigo há trezes anos! HEIHAIEHEIAHEIHEIAHAIHEIHAHA... Arf arf... HEHAEAHIAH... Cof! Cof!

Saga: Não adianta... arf arf... você nunca vai conseguir... arf arf... argh!... dar uma risada maligna que nem eu! HAHEAIHAEHIHEA... Cof! Cof! Aaaargh!

Kanon: Nem você, com pimenta até a alma. XDDD

Saga: Mas achei que já... arf arf... argh! Água por favooooor...!!! Já tínhamos superado... arf arf... o incidente no Cabo Sounion.

Kanon: Não é disso que estou falando. É o que aconteceu antes...

Saga: Mas... cof cof! ... hein??? Ô.ô

_**Flashback de 13 anos atrás**_...

Kanon: Então você não quer se juntar a mim, para juntos dominarmos o mundo:)

Saga: ... Não. ¬¬

Kanon: Mas vai ser tão legal. u.u

Saga ...¬¬

Kanon: É sua última palavra? Xd

Saga: ... É. ¬¬

Kanon: Dou-lhe uma! Dou-lhe...

Saga: CALADO! Mais uma palavra e, você vai dar mesmo. Vai DAR PRO CAVALEIRO DE PEIXES!!! AEIHIAEHIAEHIAHEIHAEIHAEIHAEIHAEHAEIHAEHIAEHIAHEIHAEIHAEIHAEIHAIHAIHEAIHE!!!!

Nota: Isso sim é uma autêntica risada maligna _by _Saga de Gêmeos. XD

Kanon: o.o ( medinho)

Saga: E agora, você vem comigo!

Kanon: Vou ter mesmo que dar pra aquele... aquela... aquilo? Òó

Saga: Ou isso ou o Cabo Sounion. Xp

Kanon: ...

Saga: Que é?

Kanon: To pensando.

Saga: Oo

Kanon: Ok. Eu vou pro Cabo Sounion. ¬¬

_**Fim do Flashback...**_

Kanon: Me ameaçar usando o Afrodite foi muito sujo. Achou que eu não me vingaria?

Saga: ... ¬¬ ( vermelho, sem água, sem ar, quase morrendo) " Que vingança original... ¬¬"

Kanon: XDDDD

Não agüentando mais, Saga sai correndo da Sala de Controle.

* * *

-Platéia- 

**BOOOUUUUM!!! PLOSH! CHUÁÁÁ!!**

MdM: Que barulho foi esse?

Saga aparece no estúdio, ensopado, igual um pinto molhado, segurando um grande bebedouro, e com uma expressão feliz no rosto.

Todos: O-O

-**Fim do Tempo Comercial**-

Saori: Voltamos com Saori Ajuda! E vamos saber a opinião do público em casa. Eu ouvi um telefonema? n.n

TRIIIIIM!!

June: _Alô?_

Saori: Pode falar, e dar sua opinião.

June: _Oi Marim! n.n_

Marim: Oi June.8 )

June: _Marim, tudo bom com você, Marim?_

Marim: Vai tudo bem comigo, June. E com você, June? u.u

June: _Tudo bem também._

Marim: Legal.

June: _É._

Saori e Platéia: òó

June: _Tem treinado muito?_

Marim: Tenho. Xp

June: _Eu também! Eu também! XD_

Marim: Ainda atrás do Shun?

June: _É a vida, né? O gostoso, e puto, do Milo, junto com o lindo, e puto, do Afrodite, _

_quebraram tudo. Não sobrou NENHUM HOMEM! ÒÓ_

Marim: Sobrou o Shun.

June: _Eu disse HOMEM, Marim._

Marim: Ah. ô.o

Saori: June!

_June: Sim? n.n_

Saori: Dê... logo ... a... sua... opinião! Òó

June: _Ah claro. Seguinte Marim: o candidato um é uma gracinha, e rico:) O dois é muito sexy, mas tem cara de galinha..._

Milo: Ei! Òó

June: _E o três, ah... pelo menos é um cavaleiro de ouro, né? Melhor que nada..._

Marim: Pois é...

Aioria: ¬¬

Saori: Camaleão, é pra escolher apenas UM candidato! ùú

June: _Mas a desesperada é a Marim..._

Saori: ESCOLHE AGORA! ÒÓ

June_: Não fale assim comigo! E quero aproveitar pra exigir meus direitos como personagem secundaria! LIBERDADE JÁ! LIBERDADE JÁ! LIBER...!_

Tu Tu Tuuuuuuuuu

Saga: Pronto Saori. Essa daí não incomoda mais.

TRIIIIM! TRIIIIIM!

Saori: Alou?

June: _Eu ainda não acabei. Eu protesto veementemente contra...!_

Tu Tu Tuuuuuuuuu

Kanon: (microfone) Saori, cancelamos as ligações, se não vai dar problema... ¬¬

Saori: Ok. (e para o público) Vamos aos comerciais! É com você Kanon! XD

_Este programa é um oferecimento da fundação Graad. A fundação Graad acredita nessa idéia. )_

- **Tempo do comercial**-

Aioria: É hoje que eu acabo com sua raça, seu artrópode insuportável! Òó

Milo: É comigo?

Aioria: Não existe NO MUNDO outro artrópode insuportável! ÒÓ

Milo: Olha Aioria, vê bem, eu realmente queria, queria muito aliás, te furar todinho com a agulha da Escarlate... Mas num vou não, porque tenho pena de você. u.u

Aioria: PENA??! ( bufando)

Milo: É. Perdeu o irmão tão novo, rejeitado por todo o santuário, a única mulher que acreditou, e que se interessou por você, te deu uma bota... P

Aioria: É agora que eu TE FINALIZO! Ò-Ó

Mú: PAREM!

Aioria e Milo: O°

Mú: Não briguem gente. Brigar não é legal. n.n

Aioria: Cai fora Mú! Alias, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Mú: Eu?

Aioria: É, você!

Mú: Ah. :)

**Silencio**

Milo: Mú?

Mú: Eu: 8D

Milo: Vai responder o leão, não?

Mú: Aéh vou sim... qual era mesmo a pergunta? u.u

Aioria dá um tapa na própria testa.

Milo: Ele perguntou o que você está fazendo aqui! ùú

Mú: Ah... é que não tenho muita vida social. Eu precisava tirar o pé da lama, sabe? E a Marim é bem gost... bonita. 8D

Airoia: Grrrrrr!!! A Marim é MINHA! MINHA! ( esperneia) Ela NUNCA vai ficar com esse DERROTADO do Milo, ou com uma VAQUINHA DE PRESÉPIO que nem você! ÒÓ (esperneia mais ainda)

Milo: ...derrotado? ùú

Mú: 8) (olhando a parede)

Aioria: Derrotado sim, é o que você é!

Mú: 8D (olhando o teto)

Milo: Vou fazer você engolir suas palavras! ... E você, Mú? Num fala nada não? Esse gato assustado te chamou de vaquinha de presépio. Oó

Mú: 8) ( olhando o teto) Chamou é? ( para de olhar o teto)

Milo: Arram. ¬¬

Mú: 8D ( volta a olhar pro teto)

Milo: " Por Zeus! Pediu pra ser lesado e exagerou!"

Aioria: VAQUINHA DE PRESEPIO! CHAMEI SIIIM! MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!! HAHAHHAHAH!!!

Silencio...

**EXTINÇÃO ES-TE-LAAAAAAR! (!)**

**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Milo: °O°

Aioria: X.X ( desmaiado no chão. Estropiado até a décima geração)

Saori: (microfone) Saga, me ajuda!

Saga: Achei que o nome do programa fosse: " Saori ajuda"

Saori: ¬¬ É o Mú, ele golpeou o Aioria, que agora ta no chão. Ùú

Saga: HAUUAEHIUHEAIHAEUHAEIUH! XD Er... ta bem, mando uma equipe médica aí.

Kanon chega na sala.

Kanon: Que foi? n.n

Saga: Desde quando você saiu?

Kanon: A natureza me chamou. u.u

Saga: o.O É que parece que o Mú deu uma surra no Aioria.

Kanon: UAHHAEIUHAEIHEA!!!!

No estúdio, a equipe medica cuidou de Aioria, e ele se recuperou. Só está um pouco lerdinho, mas não mais do que o Mú.

- **Fim do tempo comercial**-

Saori: E voltamos com mais Saori Ajuda! E agora é hora dooooo...?

Platéia: DESAFIIIIOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Afrodite aparece com uma urna e Marim tira o papel.

Marim: Quero saber se você beija bem.

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Saori: E quem você escolhe? U.u

Marim: Hum... o candidato 3!

Aioria: ... eu ainda acabo com esse ariano escroto... ( resmungando)

Milo: Ei lesado! É você! ¬¬

Saori: VENDA NA AMAZOOOONAAAA!!!!

Aioria: Hãn? °o°

O leão sai da tela meio confuso (ainda estava meio que no efeito do golpe do Mú). Ele então vê Marim, que estava vendada, anda até ela e, lhe toma os lábios de maneira cinematográfica.

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH //oo//

Kanon: Leão exibido! Òó

Saga: Saiu ao... Ah, deixa pra lá... ¬¬

**Meia hora depois...**

Saori: Já pode parar candidato 3. ¬¬

Aioria continua beijando Marim, possessivo.

Saori: (microfone) Saga peloamordezeus! Faça isso parar! Òó

Saga: Ta bem. " queria saber o que seria dela sem mim."

A um comando de gêmeos, Aldebaran vai ate o casal e tira Aioria dali. Marim está super corada e sem fôlego. Sua venda é tirada. O leão volta pra tela, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e dando língua para os outros candidatos.

Saori: E agora, as perguntas! u.u

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!!!

De novo, o cavaleiro de Peixes vai até Marim com a urna.

Afrodite: Afe! Ficar indo e voltando cansa minha beleza. ùú

Marim: Candidato 1.

Mú: Oi? n.n

Marim: O que você faz nas horas vagas? u.u

Mú: Como se você nunca tivesse visto...

Marim: OO

Mú: Bom eu... gosto de ler, e fazer as pessoas se esborracharem na minha parede de cristal. 8D

Marim: ¬¬

Mú: Mas eu ainda sou rico! )

Marim: XDDDDD

Platéia: Oo

Saori: Próxima pergunta, Marim. n.n

Marim: (outro papel) Candidato 2, você é fiel?

Milo: Claro! 8)

Uns vinte cavaleiros riem loucamente, da platéia.

Milo: ¬¬

Saori: Como o candidato 3 já participou do desafio, não terá pergunta. Então Amazona de Águia, já escolheu?

Marim: Já sim. u.u

Platéia: IUHUUUUUUUUL!!!! XD

Marim: É o candidato 3!

Pateia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEH!!!!!

Aioria sai da tela, e dá mais um daqueles beijos desentupidores na amazona.

Kanon: Saori?

Saori: Fala. û,u

Kanon: Vou apertar logo o botão dos créditos, porque isso aí não vai acabar hoje... ¬¬

Saori: Ok. ( e pra platéia) É isso aí! Mais um casal feliz! XD

Marim e Aioria se atracando ao fundo.

Saori: o.o Ei! Vão pra um motel seus... devassos/o\

Platéia: Oo

Saori: Eeeeer... e se você também quer um final feliz, ligue pra mim porqueeeeeeeeee...?

Platéia: A SAORI AJUUUUUDAAAA!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Aioria e Marim AINDA estão se atracando ao fundo.

_O Saori Ajuda! é um oferecimento da Fundação Graad. A Fundação Graad acredita nessa idéia._

Aioria e Marim... AH! Deixa pra lá. ¬¬

Os créditos sobem.

* * *

(!) A extinçao estelar está escrita separada por causa que eu vi o primeiro ep. da Saga de Hades dublado, e aquele grito do golpe do Mú eu achei tudo a ver. XDDD 

Gostaram desse Mú lerdinho? u.u Preciso saber. n.n

Preciso dizer que continua? Acho que não. XD

E então , o que acharam deste cap.? Desta vez fiz com uma mulher. n.n Gostaram?

Eu sei que o casal é óbvio, mas num deu pra imaginar Marim sem Aioria e vice-versa. Eita leão ciumento!!

Hum... vou aproveitar o espaço desta fic pra fazer aquela propaganda básica: Aconteceu um milagre, e esta escritora que vos fala atualizou a fic "Um novo Começo" com os espectros de Hades. Se quiserem deem uma conferida. E entrei com uma fic nova, de universo alternativo, estrelando o adorado homem de gelo. 8) " Doce Novembro" Se quiserem conferir tambem, eu vou ficar bem feliz! XD

E vou parar aqui q ja falei demais! Bom feriado e bjos pra todos vocês!! Mandem reviews por favor. u.u

Moon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Depois de um tempão fora, cá estou novamente! XD**

**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Nem tudo é perfeito. u.u**

* * *

-**Saori Ajuda-**

Shaka: Buda?

Buda: ...

Shaka: Buda, cadê você?

Buda: ...

Shaka: ACORDA CRIATURA! ÒÓ

Buda: Quiééééé? Não se pode nem tirar uma soneca... ¬¬

Shaka: °O° Por que estou aqui?

Buda: Ora...é o seguinte, tudo começou quando a sua mamãe e o seu papai tiraram a roupa... e ele, bem... _introduziu_ nela... hum...uma sementinha... n.n

Shaka: XO!!!

Buda: Tem certeza que quer ouvir essa historia?

Shaka: Eu perguntei o que estou fazendo nesse programa!

Buda: E pergunta pra mim? o.o

Shaka: FALA LOGO, PORRX!

Buda: Que boca suja é essa, menino? Ai, que vergonha! A gente cria esta criança tão bem, dá leite ninho e danoninho, que tem cálcio, pra ficar fortinho e virar um cavaleiro exemplar. E no que ele se transforma? Num beato, que xingou o primeiro palavrão num programa de quinta categoria...

Shaka: O-O

Buda: Ok. Já que não lembra, eu refresco a sua memória. u.u

- **Flashback, dentro da meditação do Shaka**-

Desde que Aioria e Marim se acertaram no último programa, o cavaleiro de Virgem não teve mais sossego em sua própria casa, por assim dizer. P. da vida, Shaka foi até a casa de Leão. Era hora de tomar medidas drásticas!

Aioria: Shaka?! O que faz você aqui às três da madrugada? ùú

Shaka: Vim polir sua porta.¬¬ O que você acha? Òó

Aioria: °O

Shaka: Olha eu vim pedir, na verdade implorar (_gente, o Shaka implorando_) pra você e a Marim pararem com esse barulho dos infernos... EU QUERO DORMIR!!!

Aioria: Mas isso você já faz quando medita. XD

Shaka: ¬¬ Não medito faz 3 DIAS por causa de vocês! òó

Aioria: Ah, desculpa... (sem graça)

Shaka: Tudo bem. Desde que vocês parem com isso. n.n

Aioria: Ah , pode deixar... QUÊ???? Você quer que eu pare... eu e a Marim, a gente pare pra você... DORMIR?!!

Shaka: Exatamente. 8)

Aioria: VAI SONHANDO! Não pode me pedir isso! Ò.Ó

Shaka: Posso sim! u.u

Aioria: Mas não faço meeeeeeeeeesmo! Pôxa, eu to na minha casa.

Shaka: Mas é do lado da minha, e o barulho que vocês fazem está perturbando minha sonec...minha meditação. Vão pra um motel!

Aioria: NUNCA! E SAIA DAQUI! ÒÓ

Shaka: Ah, é guerra que você quer, é guerra que você terá. u.u

Virgem deu meia volta na direção de sua casa. Aioria voltou pra dentro.

Marim: Ai leãozinho, que demora... n.n (faz biquinho)

Aioria: Foi só o chato do Shaka que... OO!!!!

Aioria estava apavorado. O motivo? Marim. Ela estava feia. Feia DE VERDADE! Parecia uma bruxa, dessas das MAIS FEIAS!

O leão, com medo, não conseguia nem olhar, quanto mais beijar a moça.

Marim: Que foi amor? (se aproxima)

Aioria//OO// (medinho)

Demorou um tempo pro leão entender que tudo não passara de uma ilusão. E mais um tanto pra entender quem teria o poder pra tanto...

AH! SHAKA ,EU VOU TE MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

O virginiano sorriu feliz, em sua casa.

Mas o leão não deixou por menos. Horas depois, naquele mesmo dia, dirigiu-se a casa de escorpião com um plano já traçado.

Milo: Então você quer que eu envenene o Shaka, a ponto dele ficar tão grogue que vai se candidatar no programa da Saori? x)

Aioria: Pois é? XD (sorriso colgate)

Milo: Hum...

Aioria: ...

Milo: ...

Aioria: ...

Milo: ... Ok. Isso vai ser MUITO divertido! XDDDD

E foi assim que se sucedeu. Durante um treino, Milo pôs uma pequena quantidade de veneno de sua unha na água de Shaka, que não suspeitou, pois o veneno era incolor, inodoro e insípido, e bebeu tudo.

- **Fim do Flashback dentro da Meditação do Shaka**-

Buda: E foi isso, aproveitando que você tava drogado, Aioria te fez assinar a inscrição e você ta aqui. :3

Shaka: Ah, eu não mereço isso! Eu mando aqueles dois pro Hades dessa vez! Òó

Buda: Que manda, nada! Você finalmente vai pegar alguém. XD

Shaka: Oo Está dizendo que eu não pego ninguém? ùú

**Silêncio**

Shaka: Buda?

**Silêncio**

Shaka: BUDAAAAAAA!!!

Aldebaran: Ew, Shaka, continua falando com você mesmo... Porque você é Buda, né? Tava se confessando pra si próprio:D

Shaka: ¬¬

Aldebaran: Desse jeito, vão te chamar de doido, igual o Saga... u.u

Shaka: OO

Aldebaran: XD

Shaka: Ei, você não acha que esse programa ta demorando demais pra começar?

Aldebaran: Parece que estamos com uns problemas de transmissão...

* * *

- **Sala de Controle**-

Saga: Kanon, seu retardado! Você derramou o seu café nos controles! Como a gente transmite essa bagaça agora, HEIN?! ÒÓ

Kanon: Foram só umas gotinhas. U.u

Saga: Você derramou a GARRAFA INTEIRA, cabeçudo. ¬¬

Saori chega na sala de controle. Saga e Kanon estapeiam as próprias testas.

Saori: Que demora é essa pra começar o programa? ùú

Saga: Problemas técnicos.

Saori: Aéh? Que problemas?!!

Kanon estava atrás de Saori, fazendo todos os sinais possíveis e imagináveis de "CALA A BOCA!" pro irmão.

Saga: Kanon derrubou café nos controles. n.n

Kanon: Pow Saga, colabora! Òó

Saori: X.X (desmaia)

Saori levanta.

Saori: Concertem isso em 5 MINUTOS, ou serão os PRIMEIROS EUNUCOS DA HISTÓRIA DOS CAVALEIROS DO ZODÍACO!

Saga e Kanon //oo// (medo)

Saori sai da sala.

Kanon: Ora, é só um café. Vou concertar isso de olhos fechados. XD

Saga: ¬¬

**Cinco minutos depois...**

Kanon: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! A GENTE VAI MORRER!!!

Saga: Não... a gente _só_ vai virar eunuco...¬¬

Kanon: Eu me mato antes disso acontecer. Eu me MATO! Mas eu também não quero morrer! T.T

Saga: ¬¬

**PÁH! SOC! POOOOU!!!**

Totalmente desesperado com seu terrível e próximo destino, Kanon começa a esmurrar os computadores.

Saga: PARE SEU LOUCO!!! Pára com isso! Ò-Ó Vai estragar mais ain...

**PÁH**! (os controles voltam a funcionar)

Kanon: Eu sou _fodix_! XDDDDDDDDD

Saga: Convencido...¬¬

* * *

-**Estúdio**-

Saori: Agora que acertamos a transmissão, já sabe o que fazer, Shaka.

Shaka: Sim, mas não vou fazer. ¬¬

Saori: Ora, por que não?

Shaka: Não quero gritar seu nome feio.

Saori/O\

Shaka: Ah, já sei! Vou gritar Buda, ao invés de Saori. #.#

Saga: (microfone) Mas não pode. ¬¬

Shaka: Mas eu quero. Buda é melhor que Saori...

Saori: ¬¬

Kanon: Então se candidata pra um "Buda ajuda!" òó

Shaka: ...

Seiya: ÔH SACO! Já que ele não grita, eu grito seu nome Saori, com o maior prazer! XDDD

Saori: Não, Seiya não faça...

SOCORRO SAORI –SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!

**_Nota 1: Não existe NINGUÉM melhor do que o Seiya nessa arte. ¬¬_**

**_Nota 2: Essa é única arte da qual ele é bom. ¬¬_**

Saori: ... nenhuma besteira. ¬¬

Platéia: ÊÊEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!! UHÚUUUUUL!!!

Saori: Olááá pessoal! Começa agora mais um Saori Ajuda! E agora com vocês, Shaka de Virgem! XD

Platéia: O.O ... QUÊÊÊ??????????

Shaka: ¬¬

Saori: É, por incrível que pareça, Shaka de Virgem! XD

Platéia: X.X (desmaiada)

Saori: Ok. Comerciais... ¬¬

* * *

- **tempo do comercial**-

Saori: (microfone) Saga, a platéia desmaiou.

Saga: Tem uns 20 monitores aqui. Só sendo um Shiryu pra não ter visto.

Saori: o.o

Kanon: Ele quis dizer que já manda uma equipe médica. n.n (desliga o microfone) Saga, ta querendo virar EUNUCO é? Òó

Um arrepio percorre as espinhas dos gêmeos.

* * *

- **Platéia**-

Assim que a equipe médica pisou no estúdio, a platéia começou a acordar.

Médicos:OO

Eles vão embora, putos da vida.

- **fim do tempo comercial**-

Saori: Voltamos com Saori Ajuda! E sem mais delongas, vamos conhecer as candidatas. U.u

Kamus: (da platéia) Por que ele tem TRÊS MULHERES, e eu tive o Milo como candidato??? òó

Dohko: Porque Milo perdeu a aposta, num lembra? n.n

As câmeras se voltam pra eles.

Kamus: E eu tenho culpa se aquele doido aposta coisas ridículas?

Milo: O.o Ow! Não fale como se eu não estivesse aqui. ¬¬

Dohko: Mas você até escolheu ele...

Kamus: Por falta de opção. Primeiro, eu nem queria participar, segundo a Freya é ex do meu pupilo, e a Marim... Ah, eu não queria briga com aquele leãozinho de circo. u.u

Aioria: QUEEEEEEM É LEÃO DE CIRCO?? ÒÓ

Kamus: Você. u.u

Aioria: Grrrrr!!! ( Aioria está quase partindo pra ignorância. XD)

**AIORIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! SENTADO! (1)**

Silêncio no estúdio. Sim, era Marim. ¬¬

Aioria: ...!

Kamus: ...

Aioria: Agora eu acabo com esse francês metido!!!

Aioria parte pra cima de Kamus. Vendo que no grito não teve jeito, Marim tenta outra tática para segura-lo.

Marim: Não brigue, Aioriazinho. Quando a gente chegar em casa, eu te faço...shshshshshshsh (cochicha no ouvido do Leão)

Aioria: ...! o,o (babaaaaaaaaando)

Todos: OO

Saori: Alo-ou! Será que dá pra me dar uma atenção aqui, ó!

As câmeras voltam pra Saori.

Saori: Como eu dizia, vamos as candidatas. Número 1, pode se apresentar. n.n

1: Meu nome é...

Saga e Kanon: Não é pra dizer o nome!!! Òó

1: Oo Ah, éééé... eu sou loira e...

Saori: Ok. Candidata 2. XD

1: Que isso? E os meus direitos de personagem secundária?

Cavaleiros de bronze: JUNE??

Shun: T.t

Saori: Se acabaram agora. Candidata 2?

June: oO

2: Também sou loira e...

Saori: Certo! Candidata 3. XD

2:Oo

3: Ah, eu sou de Asgard, e única das três que não é loira oxigenada. u.u

June e Thétis ( 1 e 2) : OW! ÒÓ

3: E também sou muito rica e poderosa. A representante de Odin na Terra!

* * *

- **Asgard**-

Siegfried estava esparramado em seu sofá, vendo um documentário muito interessante sobre a vida sexual dos caramujos de jardim, bebendo sua cerveja. Sem querer sentou no controle e a TV parou exatamente naquele canal...

HILDA???

Siegfried: X.X (desmaiado, com a cerveja molhando seu sofá)

* * *

- **de volta ao estúdio**-

June: Ei! Por que deu mais tempo pra ela do que pra gente?

Hilda: Porque sou menos secundaria do que vocês.

June e Thétis: O-O

Saori: Agora vamos ver o que o público acha. Eu ouvi uma ligação:p

**TRIIIIM TRIIIIIIIIM!!!**

Saori: Alô!

Sigfried:

Saori: ...

Siegrfried:

Saori: … OI, não vai dizer nada?

Siegried: _É que ainda estou em choque._

Saori: ¬¬

**Páh**! Ele desliga na cara de Saori.

Saori: O.o Éééé... eu ouvi mais uma ligação?

**Triiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!!**

Saori: ... alou:)

Máscara: _Oi, Saori. 8D_

Saori: Ah, oi... Máscara da Morte?

Platéia: MÁSCARA DA MORTE? OO

Máscara: _Pois é...? u.u_

Saori: ...

Máscara: ...

Saori: "Porque só tábuas mudas ligam pra cá? ¬¬" Dá pra falar, ou ta difícil?

Máscara: _Passa pro Shaka._

Shaka: Alô.

Máscara: _MUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHA!!_

Shaka: O-O

Máscara: _UAHIAHUIAHIAUHAUIHAU! Ok... parei. 8)_

Shaka: ¬¬

Platéia: ...

Máscara: _Enfim, estou aqui, gastando créditos do meu celular, pra dizer que esse beato nunca me enganou, e ta nesse programa aí porque não pega ninguém, e ta precisando dar uma boa bimbada._

Shaka: ÒÓ

Platéia: OO

**PÁ**! Mais um que bate o telefone na cara... ¬¬

Saori: OO

Shaka:OO

Platéia:OO

Saga: Oo… Ah, Saori, vou pôr a próxima ligação...

Saori: Ceeeerrrtooo...°O°

**TRIIIIIIIM! TRIIIIIIIIIIIM!**

Saori: °.° (ela, e todo mundo, ainda estava assim por causa do telefonema de Máscara da Morte)

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!**

Saori: ...

Kanon: ATENDE LOGO, CACETA!

Todos: oo

Saori: ... Saori Ajuda! Quem fala?

Kanon: Eu sou muito eficiente. )

Saga: Sem comentários. ¬¬

Alguém: _Aqui é o Shu..._

_**Gritos ao fundo: NÃO DIZ O NOME, PORRX!!!**_

Shura (sim, é ele): _Aqui é aaaa... a Carmem._

Saori: Ah, sim... Carmem. ¬¬ E o que está achando do programa? n.n

Carmem: _A mesma bostinha de sempre..._

Saori: Oo

Carmem: _... Mas o que interessa mesmo é esse loirão aí do teu lado, ui, ui! XPPP_

_**Ouve-se**_ **UAHUAHHAUHAUHAUHAUHA** _**ao fundo, e depois um**_ **POU**!**_ ( o autor da gargalhada foi nocauteado)_**

Shaka: Éééé... Alôu!

Carmem: _Você é um gostosããããããooooo, sabia? u.u_

Shaka: E você é um idiota, Shura de Capricórnio.¬¬

Todos: O.O

**_Mais_** **UAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA _ao fundo, sem nenhum_** **POU**! _**( Ninguém agüentou; cavaleiros caíram na gargalhada**_)

**PÁH**! Shura desliga

Saori: Cavaleiros imprestáveis...¬¬

Shaka: Se quiser posso distribuir Tesouro do Céu pra eles. ¬¬

Saori: O.o

Platéia: ...

Saga: Ei Saori, o programa...

Saori: Aéh... e este é o Saori Ajuda! Será que tem mais alguma ligação? XD

Shaka: Ah, não... ¬¬

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!! TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!**

Saori: Alou?

Seiya: _Saoriiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaan!!! Tem uma multidão de Shaketes aqui. Elas vão invadir o estúdio!!!_

Saori: Hein? O.o

Seiya: _É ó!_

Seiya afasta o telefone e ouvem-se o barulho das centenas de milhares de Shaketes do lado de fora.

**QUEREMOS SHAKA!!! QUEREMOS SHAKA!!!**

Shaka//oO// (medo)

Seiya: Que eu faço, Saori?????????? ùú

Saori: Chama o Aldebaran! E Saga, põe nos comerciais! òó

* * *

- **Tempo Comercial**-

Seiya: Num dá pra chamar Aldebaran; ele foi pro camarim junto com Shura, Milo, Shion, Dohko e Kamus, pra passar trote no Shaka.

Saga: E Aioria não foi?

Seiya: A Marim não deixou...

Saga: Ah. n.n

Saori: Grrrrr!!! Esses cavaleiros imprestáveis! (pelo microfone) Aldebaran de Touro, vai acalmar a multidão de loucas AGORA! Se não, você será o primeiro EUNUCO DA HISTÓRIA DOS CAVALEIROS DO ZODÍACO!! ÒÓ

Aldebaran: °O°

Kanon: Noooossaaaaa... de repente me deu uma sensação de dejá vú. u.u

Saga: o.O

Com muito **MEDO**, Aldebaran foi pra fora e conteve a multidão.

Aldebaran: " Também se eu não fizesse, eu tava fu...! Não... muito pior! Eu tava eunuco! °.°"

* * *

- **Fim do tempo Comercial**-

Saori: E esse é o Saori Ajuda! E agora nosso patrocinador.

Saga: Num oferecimento da fundação Graad. A FG acredita nessa idéia. .u.u

Saori: Que historia é essa de FG?

Saga: É que Fundação Graad é um nome muito grande pra ficar pronunciando o tempo todo. : )

Saori: ...

Saga: ...

Saori: Ta bem.

Kanon: °/°

Saori: IUHUUUUUUUUL! E agora vamos ver o que o nosso ENCALHADO acha! XD

Shaka: °¬°

Platéia: DESAFIIIIOOOOOOOOOO!!! XPPPPP

Vem Hyoga com uma urna, e Shaka tira o papel.

Shaka: Não era o Shun que vinha trazer a urna?

Hyoga: Ah, era sim.. Mas sabe como é, né? Desde aquele sorteio pra Ilha da Rainha da Morte, ele tem trauma de urnas...

Shaka: °/°

Shaka tira o papelzinho e lê

Shaka: " Adoro poesia, quero ouvir uma sua" Hum... eu escolho a número... 1!

June: Oo

Saori: VENDA NO SHAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

June vai pra fora da tela. Ela está REALMENTE nervosa.

Saori: Vai, candidata 1!! XP

June: ...

Saori: ...

June: ...

Platéia: o-o

Saori: Diga a sua poesia, candidata 1! Òó

June: Não sei nenhuma. ù.ú

Saori: Olha pro Shaka e... e... diz a primeira coisa sexy que lhe vier a cabeça. n.n

June: Ah... ta bem.

**Silencio**

Saori: Não vai falar?

June: Estou pensando em algo sexy.

Hyoga: Uuuuui! Na fuça!

Shaka: °/°

June: Já sei:3

_Shaka é um loirinho_

_Muito... ah... gostosinho..._

Platéia: O.O

_Quando olho pra você_

_Logo penso em... penso em..._

_Te morder!_

_E também penso em..._

_Lamber!_

_E te chu..._

Saori: ACABOU O POEMA! PALMAS PRA CANDIDATA 1!

Silencio...

Platéia: °O°

Mais silencio...

Homens da platéia: IUHUUUUUUUUL!!!! CANDIDATA 1! CANDIDATA 1!

June: u.u

Saori: O.o

June volta pro seu lugar, corada. A venda de Shaka, corado até o último fio de cabelo, é tirada.

Saga: Caramba! Kanon, viu isso?

Kanon//oo// ( babando com a cara na tela)

Saga: ¬¬

Saori: E então, Shaka, o que achou da número 1?

Shaka: 8D (ainda muuuuuuuuuito vermelhinho)

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!! TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!**

Saori: Telefone agora? Saori Ajuda! Alôoou?

Shun: _B-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!_

Platéia: XO!

**PÁH**! Muito assustada, Saori desliga o fone.

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!!!**

Saori: Alô? ¬¬

Shun:_ Buuuuuuuuuááááá! Alo... eu...BU...!_

Ikki: _Oi, Saori._

Saori: Oi... IKKI????? Ah... er, aconteceu alguma coisa com Shun?

Ikki: _É que ele ta traumatizado com o que a candidata 1 disse em seu... poema, agora pouco._

**_Shun ao fundo_**: **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!**

Platéia: O-O

Ikki:_ É que June é amiguinha de infância dele, e ele achou que ela fosse uma menina pura. ¬¬_

_**Shun ao fundo**_:** NÃO É MAIS PURA! BUUUUUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!**

Ikki: _Bem, é isso. ¬¬_

Saori: Noooossaaa que babado! Eu pensei que era porque ele gostava dela...?

Ikki:_ Isso eu não sei. ¬¬_

Saori: Quer aproveitar que está no ar pra opinar, Ikki?

Ikki:

Saori: Ikki?

Ikki: _Ah, oi? Ah, eu não! Tenho mais o que fazer, do que ficar opinando nesse programa de merda! ò.ó_

Saori: O.o

**PÁH! Tu tu tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

Kamus: Ele tava gentil demais pro meu gosto. Úú

Milo: Pois é...¬¬

Saori: E agora, vamos as perguntas! xddddddd

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!! XDDDD

Vem Hyoga com a urna.

Shaka: Candidata 2, o que temos em comum?

Théthis: Ah... somos loiros? °O°

Shaka: ...

Saori: Próxima, Shaka. n.n

Shaka: Número 3, do que você seria capaz para me... SATISFAZER NA CAMA????????? OO

Todos: O,o

Saga: KAAANOOOOOON!!! Ò.Ó

Kanon: ... Eu? u.u

Saga: Alguém sabotou a urna. ¬¬

Kanon: Não diga! o,o (cara cínica)

Saga: ¬¬ Seu... seu... PERVO! ò.ó

Kanon: ... (gotinha)

Hilda: TUDO! 3D

Silêncio...

Platéia: o.O

Silencio...

Homens da platéia: IHUUUUUUUUUUUUL!!! CANDIDATA TRÊÊEEEES!!!! 8DD

Saga e Kanon: O,O ( babaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaando na tela)

Thethis deprime num cantinho.

Saori: Num fica assim não. Tenho certeza que muitos gostaram de você! XD

Homens: IHUUUUUUUUUUUUL! CANDIDATA DOOOOIS!!! XDDDDDDDDDD

Thethis: n.n

Homens: CANDIDATA 2! CANDIDA…!

PÓ PARÁ COM A PALHAÇADA!!!

Saori: JULIAN?

Hilda: SIEGFRIED?

Julian e Siegfried: Ò-Ó ( nervosos)

Thethis: o.o

Julian: E você vem comigo!

Julian carrega Thethis, e vai embora

Julian: Ah! (pega June) Essa daqui eu levo pro Sorento, que ele ta meio maluco. Deve ser falta de mulher.

Siegfried: Vale pra senhorita também!

Siegrfried carrega Hilda e também vai embora.

Saga: E agora, Kanon? O que a gente faz?

Kanon: ...

Saga: KANON!

Kanon: Oi? Presente! u.u

Saga: E agora? Siegfried e o Poseidon maluco levaram as candidatas! Como fica esse programa agora?

Kanon: Tudo culpa do incompetente do Aldebaran, que ao invés de fazer segurança se reúne com os outros pra passar trote no Shaka. òó

Saga: É... Ele é que é feliz...

Kanon: Pois é.

Aldebaran: (microfone) _Ei, gêmeos! Eu to aqui do lado de fora do estúdio. Tem uma centena de milhares de Shaketes. ELAS VÃO INVADIR! AI, MINHA PERNA CACETE!_

Kanon: Poxa, Saga... (penalizado) Ele está com problemas. n.n

Saga: Vai ajuda-lo?

Kanon: Não. Quero evitar a fadiga... xp

Saga: Eu também...

Saori: E agora, a escolha de Shakaaaa!

Shaka: Ah, eu escolho... a número...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

A multidão driblou Aldebaran e invadiu o estúdio

Shaka: O.O

Saori: Puf... desisto! ¬¬

A multidão descontrolada leva o pobre Shaka, que é muito forte, mas não diante daquele batalhão de pôr medo até em Hades.

Shura: É. Depois dessa, ele será Shaka-de-não-tão-virgem-assim. XDDD

Todos: O.o

_Num oferecimento da Fundação Graad. A FG acredita nessa idéia._

Os créditos sobem na tela.

* * *

(1) Eu ia fazer a Marim gritar: " AIORIA, SENTA!" Mas eu achei muito "Inuyasha" O.o

* * *

Uuuuuufaaaa!!!! Achei que nunca fosse conseguir postar isso! A propósito, tudo bom com vcs? Espero que sim. XD

Eaí gostaram? Odiaram? Apesar desse final, achei a cara do Shaka. E as Shaketes agradecem. XD Taí, em homenagem as Shaketes de plantão. xp Tomara que gostem.

Quanto a June, é eu sei... fazer o Julian raptá-la, eu nao tenho o que fazer msm, né? Foi mais pra zoar o Shaka, deixando ele sem candidata nenhuma.Xp Mas vcs acham que o Shunzinho vai deixar por isso msm? Ah não meeeeeesmoooo!!! é É que ele ainda precisa de recuperar desse trauma. xdddd

Ah! A idéia do trote é totalmente da Lune. Créditos à ela. Ah... e o trauma de urnas do Shun é coisa do meu maninho Nani.u.u

Espero de verdade que tenham gostado. Foi um custo fazer esse capítulo. Comédia dá trabalho demais, mas é maravilhoso fazer. Se vcs riram, então significa que meu "trabalho" foi bem feito. u.u

Deixem reviews, pois saber a opinião de vcs é essencial. No caso deste capítulo, até ajuda na construção da fic.

Bjos

**Moon **


End file.
